kndroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky Danshu
Warning Do not edit this page if you are not Numbuh 404. While I may not be on this website actively, I still have links back to my pages and will undo history edits that I did not personally make. 'Vicky Danshu '''is a character created by Numbuh 404. ''NOTE: The storyline below may be altered in the future. The information currently posted is considered outdated by the author. Personality She is more of a punk than anything else and is sometimes even a bully. She pushes around Numbuh 641 more than anybody and is closest to Numbuh 666 because they share similar views on what they have in common. She was assigned to Sector R fairly quickly and took control of the tree house while Numbuh 593 was away. She first met him several days after he returned from the KND Medical Center with his new bionic eye and challenged him for leadership, but stood down after he explained to her his ambitions that caused him to lose his eye, temporarily his pride, and gain respect for the judgment of the Supreme Leader. She realized he had a control issue - and a good heart - and accepted her position under him as their weapons master. She is embarrassed of her family and does whatever it takes to keep the others away from her house because, like Numbuh 3, they are Asian and have strict rules that she and her older brother abide by when at home. She spends most of her time in the tree house to avoid following said rules and partially to avoid her parents whom she believes do not love her as much as her brother because she's a girl.'' In Asian culture, boys are typically favored over girls.'' Meeting and Relationship with Joe Shortly after Numbuh 19th Century is taken to the Arctic Prison Base and the relationship between Numbuhs 593 and 652 is pending directions of better or worse, they receive a mission to deliver a message from Moon Base to Sector V while they're in school. Though they are out for the day, they are several hours ahead of Sector V, meaning that they deliver the message while they are still in school. It is here that Vicky first meets the Janitor's Assistant, Joe Balooka - what intrigued her was the fact that they both had lollipops at the time of interaction. She looks him over and judges him as a chubby kid who can take a punch, so she pounces and ends up giving him an Indian Burn in front of Sector V and her own Sector. By the time they left, the only person who thought what she did was cool happened to be Numbuh 4, a half-time bully himself. This creates tension with Numbuh 666 after he tells her he didn't approve of her actions, diminishing any hints towards romance between then. Despite this, she continues to harass Joe whenever their team visits Sector V. As a Teenager She and her former teammates attended Denn John Middle School until the 8th grade graduation. Her friendships with Johnny and James: despite their distance as in the Kids Next Door, James was deccommissioned and was able to forgive and forget. She remained friends with Nora through them, and continued pushing around Milo (mostly because he looks like a wannabe pop star). She never understood why Nora fell in love with Nick, but thinks she is better suited for him than Fanny. That summer, her family moved to the central United States - they were in the same neighborhood as the former Sector V. She is enrolled into McClintock High School and is delighted to find her old "punching bag", Joe Balooka, is too. She demonstrates her dominance in the popularity chain by telling off the cheerleaders when they try to find her weak spot; she also strikes fear into a few boys on the football team after kicking their butts when they challenged her to a brawl. Then she finds Joe and focuses her off-hand time on him and, in turn, gets better acquainted with his friend, Hoagie. Continuing Relationship with Joe Despite him dodging her, she finds one in his office at lunch one day and tells him he can't hide forever; then she gives him a noogie and jokes about him being the same chubby wannabe detective since they met in the Elementary days. When he grows a backbone and stands up to her, she tells him that ever since they met, she's had a crush on him. She only bullied him because she didn't know how to show it, although, things haven't quite changed because she's grown up as the toughest person in her family. When he's taking that in, she grabs his shirt over his desk and pulls him into a kiss - she makes sure she reaches the girl's bathroom down the hall so no one sees her celebrating that moment. For several days they don't talk to each other, so she works hard in her classes and gets to know her new friends: Fanny, The Steve, Hoagie, and Chad (via internet after hearing so much about him). She learns that The Steve is less than she expected him to be, Hoagie is dating Abigail and is helping Joe avoid her, and that Chad has a "thing" for her ex-neighbor, Nora. Finally Joe approaches and tells her that he'll give a relationship a chance - inside and unseen by him, she's walking on sunshine. Unfortunately, word of them dating spreads fast and begins to tarnish her "toughest girl in school" reputation, so she starts to revert to her bullisome habits and creates a tenser passion/abuse relationship with Joe. In public when she knows her friends are watching is when she'll do worse things: punching his arm, pinning him to a wall, touching his bum, etc. In the quieter moments - often when they're alone - is when she'll ease up and be more tender or cut him some slack. This goes on for a month. Break Up One morning before school starts, he leads her to his office; she tries to pin him to the wall, thinking he wants some love, but quickly learns that's not the case. Instead, she's surprised to hear him say he doesn't think their relationship is going to work. Her reflex response is to laugh and tease him for not be "man enough" to handle a tough girl like her - to her dismay, that sets him over the edge. When he finishes venting, she pretends not to care and says she'll leave him alone. When she is at home that evening, she melts down and lets her bottled up emotions show - this leads her getting bed-ridden sick for almost a week. Through this time while everyone else is at school, she talks to her friends via text, but tells no one about Joe breaking up with her. Later Joe appears to check up on her; shocked that he still cares about her, she acepts his offer to bring her homework until she feels better. After he leaves, she goes back up to her room and texts the only person she trusts with her love life, Nora, and tells her about everything. Her trust is well-placed. Back Together Finally she returns to school and approaches Joe in private to apologize: she explains how her reputation was on the line when people found out she was dating him and that caused the general abuse, and also told him that she thought he deserved better than her. To her relief, he forgives her and says he'd be willing to give her another chance as long as she doesn't bully him. She agrees and pulls him into a kiss, happier than ever. They are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Appearance She has black pigtails similar to Numbuh 23 with her bangs parting down the middle. She wears black fingerless gloves that end at her wrists, a red tank top that shows her stomach, a belt to hold up her six-pocketed orange camouflage shorts, yellow tights, and olive green knee-high army boots with a star on the side. Her accessories include the following: a skull necklace, a dark blue chain wrapping around her waist in two belt loops, and two pairs of earrings - yellow loops (like Numbuh 5 has) and red diamonds above them. As a teenager, she wears a military-like outfit consisting of a long-sleeve, single-button green vest with a large waist belt and pin. Her pants are dark gold - the same color as Nick's hair - and she has black tights underneath. Her lime green high heels are fashionable army boots that tie up to her knees, and a pair of black fingerless gloves match her tights. Last, she wears the same two pairs of earrings as she did as a kid: gold hoops and red diamonds. Voice Actor(s) Unspecified for the time being. Trivia *Although she and James seem to make a good couple, neither have intimate feelings for each other throughout their Kids Next Door experience. Category:Slender Characters Category:Females Category:Black-Haired Characters Category:Dark Brown Boots-Wearing Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Heroes Turned Into The Dark Side Category:Redeemed Villains